Kedamono Jeran
Jeran Kedamono is a Carpenter from Parm who ate the Garou Garou no Mi (lit. Hungry Wolf Fruit, but in this case, it's Wolf Wolf Fruit). Appearance In his typical humanoid form (also know as his "Hybrid Point") Jeran stands roughly 5'9" tall with a somewhat slender, yet relatively well-toned and muscular build, with scruffy, almost mane-like fur that grows down past his ears and part of the way down the back of his neck. Though he is mostly human in this form, due to the effect of the Garou Garou no Mi he also retains several wolf-like features, the most noticeable of which are his eyes, which retain a golden, beast-like color to them, his pointed, wolf-like ears, and a long, somewhat scruffy looking tail growing from the base of his spine. His clothing normally consists of a simple tan-colored jacket over a white t-shirt, carpenters jeans, and a leather tool belt in which he keeps his hammer, screwdriver, saw, and a variety of other tools common to a carpenter. In addition to this form, as a Zoan type Jeran also has several other forms he can take, including four added forms from Chopper’s Rumble Ball, and another two "special" forms which coincide with his Gear Second abilities. Personality At first glance, Jeran can come across as a gruff and somewhat anti-social individual, mainly because of his position of an outcast due to being a Zoan type, and his odd appearance. Those who manage to break through his outer shell, however, will find him to be a fairly decent fellow. Much like Luffy, he certainly has his light-hearted side, and possesses a very great sense of an adventure, and a strong desire to explore the unknown, just for the sake of seeing what’s out there. On the flip side, however, he also has a tendency to be remarkably blunt with people, speaking his mind without much consideration as to the consequences. He also has a remarkably short-temper, and is quick to lash out at others when irritated or angered. All in all, though, he possesses a very strong loyalty towards his nakama, and is willing to do most anything in his power to protect them, even if it means risking his own life…or even taking the life of another. Relationships Family 'Ender Kedamono' Ender Kedamono, Jeran's forty-four year old father is a carpenter on the island of Parm much like Jeran used to be. In stark contrast to Jeran's rebellious attitude, Ender is very strict and law-abiding, getting greatly angered with Jeran when he accidentally ate the Devil Fruit and garnered pirate attention to their tiny island. Because of his father's strict demeanor, Jeran fled the island to find a new and more adventurous life for him, something his father has and always did disapprove of. 'Other' Jeran's mother is presumed as deceased at the beginning of the series, as he never makes mention of her and is never seen when Jeran visits his home island of Parm later after meeting with the Straw Hats and catching a ride on the Thousand Sunny back to his village. Abilities Jeran was always the type to get into scuffles as a child, so he was proficient in the art of brawling and street fighting, and due to his profession as a carpenter, he is rather strong and durable. His ruthless and wild fighting style is now augmented by his Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit Jeran ate the Garou Garou no Mi, translated into Wolf Wolf Fruit. It is a Zoan-type fruit that allows Jeran to transform from a human into a four-legged wolf to a large anthropomorphic werewolf-like creature. Attacks Like most Devil Fruit users, Jeran has a unique way of attacking that follow the theme of reciting his Devil Fruit's name before announcing the name of his technique. Some of his abilities are named after the body parts of a wolf, but others he names based on the type of attack he is using. *'Garou Garou no Tsume (Wolf Wolf Claw):' Jeran's traditional attack is used with his claws, as stated by the name. He will cause his claws to be produced from his paws and will sweep them either downward or upward at his opponent in a vicious 'X' cut, leaving deep gashes to anything that gets in his way due to the sheer cutting force of the attack. *'Garou Garou no Kiba (Wolf Wolf Fang):' Leaping into the air with proper momentum, Jeran rotates himself into a feral whirlwind of swiping claws and gnashing fangs, tearing through anything that should stand in the path of his devastating attack. Note: The attack was based heavily on Kiba Inuzuka's Tsuuga from the Anime/Manga series Naruto. Jeran's Forms As a Zoan, Jeran is able to use various different forms much like Tony Tony Chopper and other Zoans. When he encounters the Straw Hats and the Rumble Ball for the first time, he is introduced to the powers of four additional forms. Two extra forms are included with his Gear Second abilities, but no such knowledge will be provided on them at this point in time. *'Walking Point': In this form, Jeran more or less resembles your average wolf. He retains his somewhat scruffy looking appearance, bearing a thick mane that extends from the base of his neck part of the way down his back, his fur being solid black in color. *'Heavy Point': In his heavy point form, Jeran takes the form of a large, anthropomorphic werewolf like creature, standing roughly 7 and a half feet tall with a good amount of bulk and muscle. In this form he’s quite a bit stronger then he is in his Walking and Hybrid point forms, but he’s also slower, making it more difficult for him to hit fast-moving opponents. *'Claw Point': This form is nearly identical to Jeran’s Hybrid Point aside from the fact that his claws grow to nearly three-feet in length each, enabling him to use them as deadly, blade-like weapons to shred his enemies. *'Feral Point:' Similar to Jeran’s Walking Point, but much larger. In this form, Jeran resembles a large wolf roughly the size of a small elephant, but retains the speed and agility of his walking point, enabling him to deliver devastatingly powerful blows while retaining his wolf-like speed and grace. *'Guard Point': Similar to Chopper’s Guard Point. Jeran takes the form of a wolf with an extremely thick, stiff coat of fur, protecting his body from most physical attacks. *'Jumping Point': Similar to Chopper’s Jumping Point. Jeran takes the form of a wolf with enhanced muscle mass in his back legs, enabling him to run at high speeds and leap incredible distances. *'Gear Second – Amaterasu (Sun Goddess)': (To be revealed) *'Gear Second – Tsukuyomi (Moon God)': (To be revealed) History The Rogue Wolf Six years prior to the current storyline, Jeran accidentally ate the Garou Garou no Mi at a local fruit stand in his village on Parm, mistaking it for a common apple despite the odd appearance it had to it. When he ate the apple, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach and complained about the taste of it. Soon after, a large pirate approached Jeran and demanded what he did with the fruit that was discarded after one bite; it was at that point when he learned the fruit was the Garou Garou no Mi, turning Jeran into a Wolf human, and that it had once belonged to the Black Hole Pirates under the command of Ryoku. A month prior to the current storyline, he was captured by Marines on Hitoya island in West Blue after being spotted stowing away on a Marine vessel in order to escape from the island that was home to a Headquarters with four powerful Captains watching over it. Due to his ghastly appearance from having eaten the Devil Fruit, they incarcerated Jeran in a prison made out of Kairouseki to prevent his escape and await a decision on how to handle him. Meeting the Straw Hats While sitting idly in his prison cell, Jeran witnessed the Straw Hats being expelled from the Grand Line by Bartholomew Kuma through a window in his cage, seeing the Thousand Sunny crash down in the water on the outskirts of Hitoya, but much to his disdain, the Marine guard did not believe his story, simply writing it off as a far fetched tale that the prisoner was apparently notorious for doing in an attempt to escape. Trivia *Jeran Kedamono is an original character that was initially created back on September 10, 2005 for a One Piece roleplay on the community message board website, GaiaOnline, and was created originally by a good friend of mine, Rei Ryoko. He has gone through many changes to this day to reach the finished product of what he is now. *The character Jeran Kedamono, and this article were both created via a tandem effort by both Subrosian and AzureFang. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male